User blog:Silverlockedbook/A long rant on the EAH/MH crossover
I don't know how long the EAH and Mh crossover thing has been going on. Oh wait, I do know. Ever since Ever After High was created. And million of theories have been said about it. From Gigi's magic lamp, Wonderland, Boo York, to the Book of Legends, There's even a few fanfictions across the Internet about Cerise getting stuck in the Monster High universe. My theory, however, is none of those, because I support the Mirror Network or Mirror Realm theory 100%. The Mirror Net and Mirror Realm ''Ever After is basically the second most important thing after the Book of Legends..even if Raven took care of THAT problem. Which is exactly why the Ever After High Universe is even more complicated than you think. But let's talk about the Mirror Net first. Ok, so, the Mirror Net is VERY important. It's their source of their beloved Wifi and Internet, their form of preferred traveling, entertainment, news, prison(which is VERY important with the Evil Queen), and finally, a way to hop from on dimension to another. Just like Cupid did, since we know that the Mirror Realm were the Evil Queen is currently trapped in connects true every mirror in the world. Well, anything is possible in the Monster High Universe. I mean ''SERIOUSLY. These dead teens have like, been chased by a group of normie protesters on Halloween, been stuck on an island with a giant beast, had their vampire bestie love cursed on Valentines Day\Bday, had their high school almost shut down numerous times, have participated in Monster's most dangerous sport, met a famous actor, met a yeti, travelled, been to Paris and solved the case of a wicked fashion designer, have recently been turned into flipping mermonsters and catfish, and well, that's all I can remember. But they been true a lot considering their teenagers(who should have graduated by now).Monster High has even dropped in several Easter Eggs and hints on Ever After High true out their movies and specials. So having a crossover is out of the question,'' it will happen''. Considering Monster High student's ARE AWARE of Ever After High existing, since in the older version of their website Cupid's ghoul friends send Cupid I miss u and good luck at ur new school Ever After High. So it's totally possible for this different universe to connect, I mean Cupid could. The real question is HOW the crossover would happen. What would the setting of the crossover be? Would it have to do with Gigi's magic lamp, the mysterious attic in Monster High, the mirror in the attic, Cupid herself, the Evil Queen, or the Mirror Realm and Network? I believe it has to do with the Evil Queen and the Mirror Realm, which can be accessed using the mirror net. We have seen the power the Evil Queen is capable of. And if not, what RAVEN is capable of. Either one of them could open a little mirror or push a couple books off the shelves. Even the narrator can. So what exactly would happen? Would the Mh characters come to EAh causing chaos, or would the EAH characters cause chaos in MH?TOO.MANY.QUESTIONS.IT.HAS.KILLED.ME.So, these is a blog post, how shocking, Which means u all fellow EAH geeks can drop your own theories below.XD Category:Blog posts